Eternal Darkness
by Lynne Cullen
Summary: Bella is blind and she’s starting at Forks High. A student has been assigned as her guide but why is he being hostile? AU BxE first Twilight ff. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I was inspired to write this by two fantastic fan fictions (as soon as I remember what they're called I'll tell you). This is my first Twilight fic and hopefully it'll be good. I'm Scottish so if there are any words you don't understand because I haven't americanised them just say in a review or pm me.**

**Lynne  
xxxxx**

**Summary – Bella is blind and she's starting at Forks High. A student has been assigned as her guide but why is he being hostile? **

**Chapter One**

I am blind. I have been ever since I was born – for a reason no one can figure out. And I was on a plane to Washington Sate to live with my father.

I had lived with my mother, Renee, ever since she divorced my father when I was still a baby. My father, Charlie, would come to visit me in Phoenix every summer. I was moving in with my father because my step father had been finding it hard to adjust to living with me. He would mention something and think he had insulted me when I knew he hadn't meant it and also because I knew he and my mom needed time alone as a couple.

I gripped my chair tightly when the plane shuddered as it landed. As the captain's voice rang out and thanked us for flying with the airline an air hostess walked over to me and helped me off the plane. She took me by the hand and led me down a long corridor to what must have been baggage collection.

"Over here, Bella!" I heard my father call on me and the woman led me over to him and let go of my hand as Charlie took my other one. "It's nice to see you again," he told, "Thanks," he murmured to the air hostess as I heard her walk away.

"It's nice to hear you too," I knew I could say this without my father thinking I was impolitely reminding him I was blind – we were used to each other.

"How was your flight?" he asked me.

"Just fine. Renee was a little weepy saying goodbye but I'm sure she'll be fine when I call her to say nothing happened." Renee had been close to making a scene as I was led on to the plane but thankfully Phil, my stepfather, had managed to comfort her just in time.

"Good. You'd better call her as soon as we get in or she might have a panic attack." I chuckled and Charlie led me over to a bench when I heard a grating sound and a quiet humming as, what I assume was the conveyer belt with the luggage grumbled awake.

"Did Renee tell you what colour of suitcase you had?" I told Charlie it was black with yellow stripes down the side. More and more people entered the baggage collection and I heard Charlie drag my suitcase over to where I sat. "Got it. Anything else?"

"No, Dad, that's it. Can we go home now? I'm sort of tired."

"Sure Bella, no problem." Charlie took my hand and led me out of the airport and over to where his police cruiser must have been parked. He helped me into the car and put my suitcase in the trunk. I knew Charlie lived in the tiny town of Forks but I had no idea how close or far he lived away that was.

I never have been a good judge of time but I think it took us from about forty-five minutes to an hour and a half – I wasn't very sure and I felt embarrassed to ask.

Charlie slowed down as he pulled into the driveway. As he stepped out I took a deep breath and prepared to memorise where everything was so I wouldn't be hurting myself for more than a week. Charlie came over to me and led me up to the door. "I've got a key for you, for emergencies or whatever."

"Where's my room?"

"It's at the top of the stairs and then second on your left. Bathroom is third, my room is first." Charlie knew I wanted to find my own way about the house – I wanted to be independent, something my mother would never let me be.

I nodded my head and cautiously ran my hand along the wall as I walked. I suddenly wished I hadn't told my mom to pack my stick in the suitcase – it would have been useful right now. I just hadn't wanted to attract unwanted attention to myself at the airport.

I walked even slower as the wall was replaced by a door. "That's the living room and on the other side of the hall is the kitchen. Will you be okay on your own? I need to make a phone call the station."

"Sure. I'll be fine." I paused as I heard Charlie walk past me into the living room. I started walking at my slow pace and I stopped again as my toe stubbed against something. I waved my other hand in front of me and as it hit nothing I assumed it was the stairs.

It was ten paces from the front door to the foot of the stairs I would remember that. I slowly and carefully walked up the stairs keeping my hand firmly on the rail, which was attached to the wall. There were thirteen normal sized steps. I carefully noted which steps were squeaky in case I ever needed to know.

I walked forward slowly, once again running my hand along the wall when I realised too late that the upstairs hall made an 'L' shape and I had just walk face first into a wall."Ouch!" I hissed quietly, hoping Charlie wouldn't hear me. He didn't. I rubbed my nose and changed direction still with my hand on the wall. The first doorway – Charlie's room, the second – mine.

I sighed with relief that I hadn't seriously injured myself. I walked around my new room a few times and memorised where everything was. My double bed was in the centre of the room with a desk on the right, underneath the window and a dresser and wardrobe filled the opposite wall. I sat down on the bed and decided it was comfy. I sighed, got up and slowly made my way back down again so I could phone Renee.

Charlie was off the phone now and I could hear the ESPN on in the living room. "Where's the phone Ch-Dad? I need to phone Mom."

"There's one in here and there's one in the kitchen."

"I'll take the one in the kitchen and leave you to your game. Where is it?"

"On your left as soon as you walk through the door, hanging on the wall. The cable stretches to the table and chairs if you want to sit down."

"Thanks Dad."

I tried to keep the phone call short and to the point – everything went well on the plane, Charlie had found me easily, the house was fine, I hadn't hurt myself badly yet.

I told her I was really tired and I wanted to be rested for tomorrow when I started at Forks High School. Oh no. School. Suddenly I was dreading it – what if no one liked me? What if someone pulled a prank on me? What if the person who was going to guide me hated me?

Similar thoughts rushed through my head as I said goodnight to Charlie, made my way upstairs and got changed for bed. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. It worked for now. I could hear raindrops tapping against my window as I lay in bed trying to sleep. My mom had warned me about how much it rained in Forks. I thought I wouldn't have minded but I realised I did. I wasn't used to the sound and it took longer for me to fall asleep than I expected. I dreamed of angry teachers and a mysterious guide taking me to all the wrong classes.

**A/N – I think I did okay for my first Twilight ff. What do you think? Should I continue? Or not? REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you for the reviews! Reviews make me soooo **_**happy**_**lol. From now on I'm going to make sure all of my chapters are at least 1000 words long. D Tell me in a review if you think I should do this in Edward's POV**

**Disclaimer on profile**

**Chapter Two**

"Bella! Bella, time to wake up!" I groaned as Charlie knocked on my door.

"Okay, I'm awake!" I stretched and yawned before making my way over to where I left my suitcase. _What should I wear?_ I remembered that my mom had packed my clothes in bags and put Braille letters on them so I would know what colour they were. I decided to wear something simple.

Once I had changed I carefully made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I could hear Charlie making breakfast. "What's for breakfast, Dad?"

"Well... I don't have anything exciting in so it's just cereal or toast?"

"Could I have the toast, please?" I heard the toaster pop just as I was asking and I heard Charlie open a fridge.

"Butter and jam?"

"Yeah. I could butter them if you like?" I wanted to feel independent and doing that small act my mom would never let, would.

"Sure." I heard Charlie place the butter, knife and toast in front of me. I picked up the toast, scraped some butter onto the knife and started buttering it. I had persuaded Phil to let me practice buttering bread last year so that I would know I wasn't a total failure in the kitchen.

After Charlie and I had finished breakfast and washed the dishes, him washing and me drying, Charlie drove me to school in his police cruiser. There was a comfortable silence between us broken only by the gentle tapping of rain on the windows.

"Here we are Bells. Forks High School. Are you looking forward to your first day?"

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll be great. I mean I get to meet normal people and stuff."

"Do you want me to walk you up to the office?" Charlie offered.

"No thanks, Dad. It'd look like I was a criminal being forced to go to school if you walked me up." I smiled to let him know I didn't really mean it.

"Of course. I suppose it would be embarrassing..."

"Don't worry Dad. Will you be picking me up after school?"

"Yeah and if there are any problems you know you can call me at work, don't you?"

"Yes, Dad." I tried not to role my eyes as I said that.

"I'll see you later Bells!"

"Bye, Dad." I stepped out without tripping and waved in the direction of the car. I heard the sound of the cruiser driving away and sighed when I realised I had no idea of where the office was. I took my cane out from my back pocket and unfolded it. I heard footsteps coming approaching me and I tried not to look like I was scared.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. Are you Chief Swan's daughter, the bli...new girl?"

"Yeah. That's me. Bella Swan. The new girl. Can you point me in the direction of the office, please?" It was extremely awkward when he took me by the wrist and led me in the direction I'd been facing when I'd stepped out of the cruiser.

Mike opened the door for me and led me over to the reception. "That's us here. Maybe you'll be in one of my classes." I nodded my head. I heard the door open and close as he walked out.

"Oh. You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Ms Cope. Did Mike help you find your way up here?"

"Yes, ma'am. He was very helpful."

"Good. I'll just get you your schedule. Edward Cullen, the boy who will be guiding you around, will be here in a few minutes." She pressed a piece of paper with Braille marked on it into my hand. "Don't worry about making him late for any of his classes. All of his teachers will know why. The school is very excited to have a special student like you, and if there are any problems you can tell any member of staff. The school has bought Braille version of all the text books but if the teacher is going to fast you can always have a catch-up lesson after school. Any questions?"

"Umm... no." Ms Cope had managed to answer all of my questions already.

"Shall we wait for Edward outside? Since it seems he's running a little late?" I nodded my head.

I shivered as Ms Cope led me outside, into the cold. I heard footsteps approaching us.

"Edward, just in time. Bella's first class is English with Mr Mason. Edward, are you alright?" I could hear the concern in Ms Cope's voice.

I heard Edward cough then reply, "Yes. I just feel a bit... queasy."

"I hope you feel better. If you'll excuse me I need to get back in." I waited for Edward to say something but when he didn't I decided to start the conversation.

"Hi, my name's Bella. You must be Edward."

"Hello." His voice was beautiful, like velvet although it sounded strained, like he was uncomfortable – maybe because I was blind.

"So, where's my first class?" I smiled in the direction of his voice, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"It's in building 3." He held my arm, just above the elbow. He was walking so fast it felt almost like he was dragging me.

"Could you slow down a little please? I want to try and memorise the way."

"Sorry, we're going to be late if we don't hurry. You can memorise it another time." The way he said that sounded almost harsh but that could have been my imagination. I kept quiet for the rest of the walk, trying to figure out if I had done something wrong. I would've noticed if I'd stepped on his toe, right? I was starting to get out of breath but Edward must have been fitter than me because I couldn't hear him breathing. My hearing was usually very good so I had a suspicion that he wasn't breathing at all, but that was impossible.

"We're here. I'll come back just before the end of class to take you to Spanish." Before I had a chance to reply he walked away so fast I could have sworn he was almost running. I must have offended him somehow.

"Are you Isabella?" A deep man's voice asked me from through a doorway.

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Sorry, Bella. Mike why don't you show Bella where to sit since her guide seems to have disappeared."

Mike. He was the boy from the car park. I smiled as he took me by the hand and led me to a seat. I sat down and got ready to listen to Mr Mason outline the course. It wasn't too bad. Books I had already done at my last school. I made myself comfy as I pressed record on my sound recorder. I used it instead of taking notes. I realised that this could be a long day.

**A/N – What do you think? Reviews make me happy and a happy author means a good chapter! If you don't have an account you can still review! Just press the button! Should I do this chapter in Edward's POV?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Sorry I haven't updated in months...**

**Lynne  
xxxxx**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**EPOV**

"Edward! Hurry up! Do you want to be late?" I sighed as my sister Alice reminded me that it was yet again time for another day of school. As I walked down the stairs I heard her smug thoughts.

_I can't wait for Edward to meet her! I can't see how he'll react though..._

"What have you got planned now, Alice?" I sighed. I was already in a bad mood because of the first day of school and I didn't want Alice scheming about something.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. Remember you have that poor blind girl to guide around the school!" _You'll just love her!_

I sighed again and rolled my eyes; Alice could be so infuriating when she wouldn't show me one of her visions of the future.

My family and I walked out the door and towards my car. This would be the most exciting part of the day; driving to school. Except maybe meeting the blind girl, Isabella and getting to know her. Alice seemed to think she was something special but that didn't mean much to me. I would take her to all her classes, answer any questions and the principal had asked that she sit with my family. He seemed to think it would make us less anti-social. Maybe it would... maybe that was what had Alice more excited than usual, maybe this Isabella girl would be Alice's friend.

As I drove I concentrated on Alice's thoughts to find out more about the blind girl. I was disappointed as Alice was thinking about a possible new fashion trend. I sighed quietly. Alice smirked at me as if she knew something I didn't – which she did – and she knew I wanted to learn what sort of person Isabella would be. She hadn't even told me how she would react to me or what she was like.

We arrived at school a few minutes late but I knew the teachers wouldn't mind – we went on 'camping trips' throughout the past year and never had any problems catching up. We knew it all from the numerous times we'd already been to high school.

Ms Cope and whom I assumed was the new girl were waiting outside the office. From Ms Cope's thoughts I knew that they were waiting for me.

"Edward, just in time. Bella's first class is English with Mr Mason." I stopped abruptly as an amazing scent blew towards me. Sweet freesia and lavender. I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. I only just stopped my instincts from pulling me into a crouch. The wind stopped blowing in my direction and I breathed a sigh of relief as I could no longer smell the delicious sent.

"Yes. I just feel a bit... queasy." The scent must have come from the blind girl. I looked at her properly. She was quite small but not as small as Alice, she had brown hair, brown cloudy eyes, with a pretty but all-in-all she looked very plain. How could such an ordinary looking girl cause the monster in me to break free?

"I hope you feel better. If you'll excuse me I need to get back in." _It's awfully cold out here. _I realised it was and saw how the Isabella girl was shivering slightly.

I stood glaring at the girl who would probably cause me many problems. With a start I realised I could not hear her thoughts. I tried again and there were no thoughts whatsoever.

"Hi, my name's Bella. You must be Edward." Her voice was just as average as her looks but there was something different that I couldn't put my finger on. I realised then how awkward it must have been for her because of my silence.

I received another small blast of her breath and answered to distract myself. "Hello." My voice sounded very strained but I hoped she wouldn't notice.

"So, where's my first class?"

"It's in building 3." I gently took her warm arm in my hand and started walking quickly to her classroom. I concentrated on the ground – looking for anything that could trip her up – but the delicious smell of her blood distracted me and I started walking even faster as the venom flowed into my mouth. I took a deep breath of air, unpolluted by her scent.

"Could you slow down a little please? I want to try and memorise the way." I could her that she was a little out of breath and I felt a little guilty that.

I used up the air by saying, "Sorry, we're going to be late if we don't hurry. You can memorise it another time." My words came out harsher than I intended but as I drew in another breath her wondrous scent hit me like a brick wall. The venom gathered in my mouth and I wouldn't have been able to fight the monster in me down if a fresh blast of air hadn't blown into my face.

We arrived at her class just as my imagination was thinking of ways to get her alone to drink her wonderful blood we arrived at her class.

"We're here. I'll come back just before the end of class to take you to Spanish." I walked away without waiting for a reply and once again I felt a pang of guilt because of my rudeness. But it was necessary for me to get away as soon as possible.

I contemplated skipping my next class but I knew it would be a good distraction for me. I suddenly wondered why Alice hadn't seen this coming. I decided I wouldn't blame her as I blocked out the ridiculous thoughts of my classmates. I knew that if I was going to hurt Isabella Alice would have stopped me. She obviously knew that I would have been in control. Or at least partially.

I dreaded taking Isabella to her next class. Maybe Alice would offer to guide the girl around and I would never have to go near her again. Unless she was in one of my classes...

**A/N – Review?? Please??**


End file.
